Then you came
by kobane
Summary: Una historia corta sobre Minato y Nanami, bastante fluff. No dire mas para no arruinar nada. Yaoi  aunque Sukisho es una serie yaoi, mas vale advertir que responder flammeos    xD . Espero les guste  Dedicado a Klover-chan!


**Titulo:** Then you came…

**Pareja**: MinatoxNanami (osease, Yaoi! Si no les gusta, no lean o evítense hacer flameos)

**Disclaimer:** Es bien sabido que ni Sukisho ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, yo solo los use para hacer esta historia que espero sea del agrado de todos los que lleguen a leerla.

Dedicado a _**Klover-chan**_! Amiga, perdón por tardar tantisisisisimo en subirla. Ya la tenía en borrador, pero siempre se me olvidaba subirla o se me iba ale tiempo en otras cosas. Es de dar pena, lo sé, pero al fin aquí la tienes, y espero te guste, pues es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta serie :D

Sin mas que agregar, les dejo el fic.

**.:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:..: .:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:.:. .:.:.**

Eran casi las 7 de la noche de un viernes. La escuela estaba casi desierta, y en la enfermería, su lugar de trabajo, se encontraba Nanami, fatigado, después de un exigente día que cerraba una semana bastante pesada que había tenido. Encargos por todas partes, y como había sido semana de muestras deportivas, habían unos cuantos chicos mas de lo normal en la enfermería por diferentes torceduras o lastimaduras, y era él quien se encargaba de que todos recibieran la atención debida. Daba gracias de ser tan paciente, o quizá ya se habría vuelto loco a esas alturas. Se tendió boca abajo a lo largo del sofá que estaba al fondo de la sala principal de la enfermería. No era así como Lo mejor para el descanso y confort, pero al menos era algo. Dio un hondo suspiro, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación. Supo que era demasiado tarde para avisarle a quien fuese que la enfermería ya se encontraba cerrada, cuando sintió unas manos sobre su espalda. De cualquier forma, giró su cabeza para echar al menos un vistazo de reojo.

—Shinichirou…! —

—Parece que te sorprendí —dijo con una amable sonrisa al notar la expresión de sorpresa del castaño.

—De todas las personas posibles, jamás pensé que serías tú quien había entrado…—

—Ya veo. —rió un poco—Y, puedo preguntar qué haces aún aquí? —

—Ah, terminaba de acomodar la habitación. Tenía que hacerlo desde temprano, pero tuve un día verdaderamente pesado y no pude hacerlo sino hasta ahora. —pausó un momento— Y tú? Es raro verte aquí a esta hora…—

—Si, lo sé. Hoy decidí quedarme a revisar algunos trabajos y exámenes pendientes que tenía, así me libero mas rápidamente de esos deberes —dijo mientras comenzaba a dar un suave masaje a la espalda del enfermero para ayudarlo a relajarse un poco—

—Oh, ya veo…—respondió, cerrando los ojos y acomodando su cabeza en la posición anterior, dejando que las manos de Shinichirou recorrieran su espalda.

—Vaya que estás tenso— masajeó un poco mas fuerte esos músculos tan rígidos.

—Si. Nunca había tenido un día tan estresante…— comenzaba a sentir un poco del dolor habitual de ese tipo de masajes. Algunos minutos mas tarde, ya se sentía mucho mejor, cosa que se le notaba de inmediato.

—Ya estás mas relajado, no es así? —

—Si. Eres muy bueno dando masajes, lo sabías? —giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo con el rabillo del ojo. Por su parte, Minato se aproximó a su oído.

—También soy muy bueno para otras cosas…— susurró con un tono provocador, rozando ligeramente sus labios en el oído de Nanami.

—Ah, Shin, sabes que aquí no podemos…—sonrojo total en su rostro— Está prohibido…—

—Nh? De qué hablas? Yo me refería a que soy bueno para invitarte a una cita, por ejemplo…o tú qué pensabas? —fingió inocencia.

—Ah...n-no…nada— se sonrojó aún mas, a lo que el otro respondió entre risas.

—Nanami pervertido—

—Es tu culpa por hacer y decir todo eso! — hizo un ligero puchero.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Y entonces? Aceptarás la cita? —

—Por supuesto. Sabes que nunca te diría que no— le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

—Perfecto— dijo alegre, poniéndose de pie, ayudando al otro a incorporarse también —Te llevaré a cenar— mientras le abrazaba por detrás, añadió —Y después podemos hacer eso que querías, Nanami pervertido— dijo, para luego reír de nuevo.

—No me dejarás en paz por eso, verdad? —claramente apenado.

—Es que es divertido…—acercó su boca a la oreja del castaño— Además…ese tono carmín en tus mejillas me provoca —susurró, haciéndolo sonrojar otra vez. Desde esa posición, tomó su rostro por el mentón, girándolo un poco hacia él, para después besarlo profundamente. Segundos después, sus labios se separaron. Nanami se dio vuelta, quedando ahora de frente al otro, y sin decir nada, lo abrazó. Minato le correspondió de igual forma, y así se quedaron por unos instantes, sin decir nada, disfrutando de ese silencio, hasta que el pelinegro rompió el silencio. —Te amo, Nanami— estrechándolo mas a su cuerpo.

—Yo también te amo, Shin— abrazándose mas a él, siendo ahora el enfermero quien tomaba el rostro ajeno, dándole un beso ligero, pero dulce.

—Salgamos de aquí, te parece? —le sonrió gentil, a lo que el de los ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole de vuelta. Le tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela. —Hace frío afuera— dijo, quitándose su saco y cubriendo con él a su amado.

—Shin, te enfermarás…—

—No importa. Tengo a mi enfermero especial para que cuide de mi, ne? —sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Así es! —respondió alegremente. Minato abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso.

—Después de ti…— salieron, y desde adentro, a través de pequeños copos de nieve que caían, adornando el paisaje, se podía apreciar la silueta de aquellos enamorados, alejándose poco a poco de allí, tomados de la mano.

**.:.:.:FiN:.:.:.**

Me salió un tanto rosa al final, pero bueno…es mi primer intento haciendo un fic de esta serie! Además de que esta pareja se presta demasiado para escenas como esas :P

Ojala les haya gustado, especialmente a Klover-chan, que de no ser por ella, esta historia no existiria :D Ya saben, dejen comentarios para saber en que voy bien y qué es lo que debo corregir de mis escritos. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
